Misunderstandings
by MonMaskedAnge
Summary: Story takes place two weeks after Jackson threatened Lisa. Jackson has escaped from the hospital, and Lisa has found a boyfriend, can Jackson just walk away? Or will he make a big brash message? JXL
1. Jackson's Escape

Chapter 1 of Misunderstandings

I own nothing related to Red Eye.

Summary: Story takes place two weeks after Jackson threatened Lisa.

I sat down at my computer in the office in the back of the lobby, and powered it on. I sipped my coffee and looked at the clock.

The day had just begun, and I already wanted to get out of the office, which is not like me at all.

Ever since Jackson had threatened me, I had begun wearing flats, and slacks to work, in case I needed to run. I had begun to take self defense classes, and I also carried a legal knife in my purse.

I opened my e-mail and looked through the junk mail, seeking out the important things.

Bill reminder…

Sale at the furniture store…

Jackson…

My body stiffened and I opened the email.

20 off on all tattoos and piercings!

My mind must be playing tricks on me, Jackson is in the hospital, and he won't be coming out for a long time.

I walked out into the lobby and sat down on the chair, waiting for people to help. Cynthia was unfortunately sick that day, so I got to work the place, all by myself.

Whoopee.

Not that I couldn't handle it, it was just that everyone was so bossy, with their, "special needs".

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I looked out the window of my high security hospital bed, willing my broken body to heal.

I smiled as I read the Dr, Phil book that Lisa had sent me.

"_Everyday, I am becoming a new and better man…" _

Ha. Like that would ever happen. Two men from the company had already come to make sure I was still ready to get back on the job, well, when I was released.

It was a grey and cloudy day, as I sat in my white hospital room, my pink, of all color, scrubs on.

The nurse came in with my lunch tray, and she took the lid of the plastic plate off, revealing a chickin finger looking steak, and some Jell-O, with a side of purple lettuce.

_**Purple?**_

I flashed a smile at the nurse and I asked, "Are you sure that this is the best food I can get?"

The seventy four year old nurse frowned at my request, but she looked into my eyes, for it seemed five seconds, and she slowly nodded, and took the food tray away, returning, with some quality junk food from McDonalds.

I thought to myself... "Great, they take their sweet time healing me, and they want to get me fat too…"

I shrugged the thought off, and ate the calories up. I would end up exercising later anyways.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Later that night, as I could feel my stomach growing larger from the self-induced calories, I also heard a tappity tap tap on my window.

I heaved myself up off the bed, and using my good leg, hopped to the window, to see my associate, Erik at the window.

Erik was practically a brother to me, and we had met when he was just a kid, me a teen.

He took a crowbar out, and loudly pried the bars off the window, strangely reminding me of Harry Potter.

I could already hear the nurses and the guards running down the hall.

I jumped out of the window, and into a bush, Erik picked me up, making me feel very feminine, and dropped me in the passenger seat of his black beamer.

I was free.


	2. Leese is Kidnapped

Chapter 2 of Misunderstandings

I own nothing related to Red Eye.

Summary: Story takes place two weeks after Jackson threatened Lisa. Jackson has escaped from the hospital, and Lisa has found a boyfriend, can Jackson just walk away? Or will he make a big brash message?

A/U: Hey guys and girls! It's me, Ally, your authoress. I'm updating literally as quick as I can, hey, have I ever lied to you? Reviews are the flame that feeds my fire, in other words, review, and I write!

Thanks to Star, for being my first reviewer, and, hopefully, not the last!

"Thanks for the Quickie!"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I hobbled up the steps to Erik's house, using him for support. We had been chased by EMT's and police for over an hour, and I was tired as hell. Especially since I hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

Damn insomnia…

Erik had changed since I last saw him, he seemed to have shrunk, in height, and weight, as his clothes looked loose on his frame, and his dark imposing look had faded a bit. His black hair fell loosely around his face, framing it, and his green eyes looked darker that ever.

I had asked him about his shabby clothes, and why he was letting himself go, and he blamed it on the Company, said that he had too many jobs going on at once.

I shrugged it off, and collapsed onto the guest bed, which was brown, surrounded by beige walls, a wooden dresser, two bedside tables, and a closet with white doors.

"Need anything Jackson?" Erik asked, panting from the effort of carrying me. The adrenaline rushed through my blood, and I thought, "Yes, I want to see my Lisa.", but instead, I said no.

Erik showed me where I could find some spare clothes and a razor, and left me alone to sleep.

I looked out the lacy curtained window, and spotted Erik's silver beamer, shining in the moonlight.

I thought about Lisa, what a problem she was, yet, she was the only one to ever fight me, instead of whimpering and crying.

The girl's got spunk. I brushed these thoughts off, and replaced them with one's of work. Only problem was, Lisa was tied to my work, I would be demoted because of her.

I wanted to kill her, yet I wanted to see her grow old, and see her children.

I growled at my stupid thoughts, and fell asleep, thinking about breakfast, and a hot shower.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I got off work, finally, and I walked out to my car, to find Jake, my new boyfriend leaning on the poor mustang, essential for quick getaways.

Jake was handsome alright, no bright blue eyes that held me captive, eww. No, just normal brown eyes, like a doe's. He was five feet eight inches, and only two inches taller than me. He dressed in jeans and a sarcastic t-shirt almost all the time.

I had known him since we were kids, but I never thought that he would ask me out. Especially right after Red Eye.

For the first few days of our relationship, I wondered if he was taking advantage of me emotionally, I was on the rebound after all.

Wait, the rebound? Jackson never even dated me, for Christ's sake Lisa, get a grip.

I stopped a few feet away from Jake, just looking at his cute boyish smile, and the innocent way he always figured everything would work its own way out. Like a splinter pushing it's way out of your skin. Natural.

He closed the distance between us, and hugged me, drawing back, only to kiss me on the forehead.

"C'mon Leese, I'm taking you out." He said, comforting me. Today had been a long day, and I needed to go out.

I woke up the next morning, Thinking about how great Jake was. He always managed to cheer me up.

He had taken me out for a drink, a seabreeze.

_**He smiled at me coyly. "A seabreeze?"**_

And we had watched a concert in the park. Smooth jazz.

"**_Listening to smooth jazz in his silver beamer…"_**

I discarded the thoughts from my mind, and shuffled into the kitchen for coffee. I took a quick shower, and dressed in a navy suit.

I looked in the full length mirror. I looked just like I did on…

I never finished the thought, I grabbed my purse and ran into my garage, keys in hand. I opened the garage door, and walked to the driver's door.

I felt the tears begin to seep down my cheeks as I fumbled with the car keys, trying desperately to open the car door. After I had tried to open the door for what seemed like eternity, I sank to my knees and began to sob, I cried for five minutes, until I looked up from my moment of self pity, to see a man with dark hair, baggy clothes, and startling green eyes running up my driveway.

I scooted back, trying to dry my tears, as the man walked into my garage, and asked me, "Lisa, are you alright?"

"Yes…" I managed to choke out, realizing two things. The man was too close for comfort, and he knew my name, without me telling him.

"Who ar…" I whispered, but he had already placed a white cloth over my mouth, his brows furrowed, and he said.. "Breathe Lisa, just take a deep breath…"

I was losing air, and quick. When I could no longer hold my breath, I took a long gasp of air, and fainted into a black oblivion.


	3. Awake

Chapter 3 of Misunderstandings

I own nothing related to Red Eye.

Summary: Story takes place two weeks after Jackson threatened Lisa. Jackson has escaped from the hospital, and Lisa has found a boyfriend, can Jackson just walk away? Or will he make a big brash message?

A/U: Hey everyone! I know, I know, the pesky little AU. Sorry about my absence, but now I'm back and in business. Jeez, I have so many reviews…. Two new ones… sheesh, I feel like a movie star! ;) Well, thank you to those who did review, I appreciate it! R&R! Read and Review, Rest and Relax, oh, do it all…

"Thanks for the Quickie!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I wearily opened my eyes, and only saw a bright light, my head pounded and bile rose to my throat. I swallowed the sick feeling away, and tried to move my arm to rub my eyes.

I couldn't.

My arms were chained to something, a pole, or a wall, it was too dark and I had just woken up, I couldn't really tell. A voice resounded in the pitch-black darkness, frightening me.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Reisert. How are you this morning?"

A tall man with dark hair, and startling green eyes moved only inches from my face, replacing the bright light with a feeling of being examined under a microscope.

I shook my head, trying to remember what happened, when, it clicked. He had drugged me, and taken me here.

Wherever "here" was.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the man placed a large, but skinny hand over my mouth. He was incredibly graceful, and it looked like he had been a dancer, or something, he moved so fluidly.

He unchained my wrists, and opened the curtains, letting in the sunshine's light.

"I thought that you might not like to be awakened in a bright room, drugs can have a strange effect on the eyes."

I squinted, and my face scrunched up in confusion. "What? What am I doing here, how did you..."

I stopped my babbling, as I noticed the room's surroundings.

Windows in the French style showed a view of a beautiful garden, with roses in full bloom, a fountain was bubbling happily, and it only reminded me of my dismal position. I frowned as I looked as the birds in the old oak trees, the bright green grass, the driveway…

The driveway. If I could get to the driveway, and steal some keys, I could get away…

I turned to face the strange twisted man. He was standing behind a white chair, which had been pulled out, from a white whicker table, with a glass of orange juice, some scrambled eggs, and some toast and butter on a little tray.

A rose in a vase adorned the fireplace, which was empty, it being summer, and the carpet was soft beige, matching the green and tan wallpaper. Huge stripes repeating all over the room, green, tan, green, tan….

Kidnapped, threatened, kidnapped, threatened, it seemed it would never stop.

My head spun as I walked to the table, seated for only one. I sat down without question, and looked at the food. It was then I noticed that my shoes had been taken off, and my hair was down, it had been up before, hadn't it?

I looked at my bare feet, and then at the Man next to me. He looked at me with a knowing gaze, completely aware as to my puzzlement.

My manservant Nadir, but, do not worry, he has the utmost respect for women.

I gave a twitch of a smile, and I picked up my fork, looking at the eggs, they could be poisoned my mind screamed, and I looked for any trace of a drug.

The Man watched me curiously, and smiled, something I thought him incapable of.

"Please, there is no poison in your food; there is no reason to be killing you, yet."

I switched from perplexed to wary as he explained himself.

"I am Erik, and I work for the company."

I almost screamed.

"I will not harm you; I am only one of the messengers. Right now, I am a delivery boy."

I shuddered as the horrible image of Jackson and I at the TexMex flashed into my mind.

"And, who am I to be delivered to?"

I waited for the answer, my fork fallen into its former place.

Just tell me… please.

"Eat up your breakfast miss; Jackson doesn't like the skinny ones."

I fainted out of my chair, and I remember nothing beyond that point.

The nightmare hadn't finished just yet.

Wake up Leese, just wake up.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I woke up; groggy from the painkillers I had taken in the middle of the night. I rolled over and looked at the clock.

7:40.

Hell, I usually didn't wake up till noon.

I shrugged it off, and tried to go back to sleep, but the room was just too stuffy.

I got out of bed, and opened the curtains, and shrunk from the light, bumping into a tray of food.

Bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage, just what I loved.

I ate with a hearty appetite, and took a shower, savoring the hot water on my bruised and battered skin.

I reentered the room, with a towel around my waist, and a hand in my hair, shaking the water out like a dog.

I stared out the window, looking at the roses, the bright green grass, and the perfectly blue sky.

If only Lisa could see it.

* * *

Review please! Thanks! 


	4. Surprise!

Chapter 3 of Misunderstandings

I own nothing related to Red Eye.

Summary: Story takes place two weeks after Jackson threatened Lisa. Jackson has escaped from the hospital, and Lisa has found a boyfriend, can Jackson just walk away? Or will he make a big brash message?

A/U: Hey everyone, how are you? Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, but well, it's hard to find good inspiration nowadays! I am thrilled with the responses I have gotten so far, and it's looking pretty good. I have gotten a few little reminders about my spelling and punctuation, I hate English class; never really pay attention unless we are writing… let me know it I have messed up anywhere… I don't really like this chapter, I might rewrite it…

"Thanks for the Quickie!"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I was reading a book I had found called, Heal Yourself and Take Control, lying on my bed when I heard a knock at the door.

I grunted and walked to the door, opening it to see Erik standing there, with a stupid grin on his face, which was most unlike him.

I arched an eyebrow, and he smiled even more. "I've got a present for you Jackson."

My curiosity grew only more as he walked away from my door, waving his arm in a motion to follow. I had a bad feeling about this one.

"What is it Erik? Just tell me, I'm too tired right now…" I moaned. I shuffled up the stairs after Erik's looming dark figure, concerned about this "gift" he had.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Erik had gone to do something, and had left me alone, finally.

I would have been ecstatic, had he not tied me to a chair, and gagged me, rendering me helpless.

Before he left, I had put up a good fight, punching him in the jaw, and giving him a few good kicks to the shins. But, he was, after all, much taller than me, and he was much stronger than me, and he only amused me for a while, before growing tired of me, and tying me up to the chair.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

After walking down the sunny hallway, he stopped at a dark cherry-wood door, and turned to me. I could hardly stand him staring there, just smiling at me. I made a move as if to hit him, and he jerked away, and laughed in his deep baritone voice.

"Very well Jackson, you always were impatient…" He joked, knowing I would wait ten years if needed.

He hesitated one moment before opening the door, and he turned to me and said, "Close your eyes."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I heard him outside the door, giving an order to someone. I couldn't tell exactly what he said, but his tone was demanding. This was it, I would look outside the door, and try to get a sense of my surroundings, so it would be easier to escape.

The door opened a crack and I looked out, only to have all signs of hope vanish…

Damn all tall men…

Wait a second… another person was coming into the room… Hope was restored, momentarily...

I sat up straight, trying to get a good look at the person, wishing I could just have a good view…

Be careful what you wish for. The mystery person was the last medium height person I ever wanted to see again.

I screamed, but my gag prevented the sound from becoming more than a muffled squeak.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I narrowed my eyes to mere slits when he gave me that order, convinced now that this surprise may not be a pleasant one.

Nevertheless, I did what he asked, and he opened the door. He stood behind me and pushed me in by my shoulders. He led me to what must have been the center of the room, and said,

"Alright, open them…"

And in the seemingly cheery room, sat Lisa Reisert, bound and gagged, a look of utmost terror etched onto her face.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.. and, as I said, I don't really like this chapter, I might rewrite it. Let me know what you think, thanks for your support!


	5. Concern

Chapter 5 of Misunderstandings

I own nothing related to Red Eye.

Summary: Story takes place two weeks after Jackson threatened Lisa. Jackson has escaped from the hospital, and Lisa has found a boyfriend, can Jackson just walk away? Or will he make a big brash message?

A/U: Well, the last chapter seemed to be a hit! This chapter is a bit darker than those before, and I hope that it is the yin for my four other yangs. I am not going to rewrite the last chapter, and, here's a glimpse of the future… Jackson and Lisa will be alone together soon… probably the end of chapter six.

Thanks to First Noelle, for the generous offer of being my editor, but I am sorry to say I already gave the job to my hearts desire. Thank you though.

Also thanks to: Mini Nicka, A Random Reviewer, First Noelle, yourheartsdesire, and star.

"Thanks for the Quickie!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

He would kill me slowly. It was the only reason I could think of, at the moment.

Jackson hated me, and the best way to get revenge would be a slow painful death.

I was preparing myself for death, the end of this life, and the beginning of the next, when Jackson walked up to me, hatred, bitterness, and something that I could not quite discern in his fresh blue eyes. He crouched down on his knees, and put his hands on either sides of his legs to keep his balance. My balance was completely off. I could no longer remember where I was, or what it meant. All I knew was Jackson was acting strange. It was awkward to see him look at me that way, for I had identified the emotion, concern.

Was I truly seeing concern in Jackson's eyes? His beautiful, charming, yet so horribly deceitful eyes…

I was trapped in the shallow depths of his soul, for a moment, I thought he would not harm me, but the feeling of horror soon returned. It was only a mask. A façade.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

As I walked to Lisa, I noticed her body shaking in terror, I could feel the anguish and the pain just roll off of her in huge waves.

I stared into her eyes, those beautiful doe-like eyes, searching for a sign, any sign, that she trusted me. That she could have a future with me.

My mind clicked on all of a sudden, and with a start, I remembered Erik.

I stood up from my former position and slowly turned around, to see Erik standing there, leaning against the wall, a satisfied look on his horribly perfect face. He had gone through a lot of expensive plastic surgery to get that face, to change it from horrible ugliness, to an angel's vision. Too bad I would have to make him go through all that again…

I stalked up to him, like a cat and mouse. The mouse seemed unafraid. I could feel the tension in the air, like thick Persian perfume, floating through the air, choking you.

The light became unbearable on the black clothes, the heat just soaking up, and Erik began to sweat, just ever so slightly.

I was only a few feet away from him when I pounced on him.

I punched him in the jaw, and he smirked, I became furious, and drew my knife from it's hidden sheath. I stepped back, and threw the knife at him, but he easily dodged it, and it lay stuck in the wall.

I growled in frustration, bent on hurting Erik, every possible scene of him hurting my Lisa playing over and over again in my mind, each as vivid and grotesque as the next.

My god, the things that Erik was capable of…

Erik circled me, and I watched him with a gaze of such intensity, I was surprised it didn't burn a hole through his chest, and kill him on the spot.

His hand touched a doorknob, and he turned to me, and said, "Let me explain."

I had no doubt he would, and I gave one last look at the terrified woman behind me, and entered the room, Erik following me.

Oh, he would explain… Nobody got away with stealing my things.

* * *

Sorry for the short update!


	6. Christine

Chapter 6 of Misunderstandings

I own nothing related to Red Eye. I also used a quote from Lord of the Rings, which I also do not own.

Summary: Story takes place two weeks after Jackson threatened Lisa. Jackson has escaped from the hospital, and Lisa has found a boyfriend, can Jackson just walk away? Or will he make a big brash message?

A/U: Hey! I hope that you like this chapter… Am I updating too soon? Maybe I should make you wait a bit… keep up the tension, you know? Read and Review please!

Thanks to:

"Thanks for the Quickie!"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Erik shut the door, and leaned against the wood. He stared at me for a moment, and then began to walk to his desk.

It took all of me not to kill him right there.

He sat in his chair, and said to me, "Jackson, you were always easy to read. No matter how good you are at masking yourself, you are like an open book to me, maybe because I have known you for so long, I'm not sure. But, the truth is the truth."

I sat stunned. Was Lisa able to read me so easily? Women were so complex, their little female driven fantasy worlds…

"You were depressed my friend… What you need is a companion. A woman, per say, Lisa."

I arched an eyebrow, suddenly liking where this was going.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

If anything Jackson was not an open book. He was a shut up little clam who never told anyone what they were thinking.

The sun filtered through the windows, and I just felt like sinking to the floor.

How could everything be so happy, when I am tied to a chair, and gagged? Possible about to be murdered!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"So, you see Jackson? I stole her for you, I only have your best interests at heart my friend. You need a good woman, you have had your fun, but maybe you want to settle down? Or at least move in with the girl. You can go back to working for the company of course, but of course, doesn't a hot meal waiting at home sound good?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A strange little woman, very short and petite entered the room. If anything, she was tiny! She looked as if she could have been a dancer at one point, but she was gorgeous. Even, I, a woman, had to admit, the lady was beautiful. She had silky brown curls, that surrounded her face like a halo, and it was tied in a simple bun, with doe eyes, and a smile that seemed a bit fake, as if she was only happy for show.

She wore a simple green day dress, and green sandals with little butterflies on them. She looked around the room, and I sat up, hoping she was not another victim.

She spied me in the chair, and smiled, even giggling a bit. What was wrong with this girl? Help me…

She walked towards me, and bent down, just like Jackson had, and whispered oh so softly, "Shh… My name is Christine, and I live here with Erik, he's my husband. You're Jackson's, no?"

Her French accent stood out violently, but it sounded lovely all the same. I shook my head wildly, what did she mean I was Jackson's?

She smiled a little. "You must be new here, you'll like it, in time." She went from happy, to sad, and a glaze settled over her eyes, she looked as if she was remembering something…

I began to make muffled noises, trying to pull her from her reverie, but she would not come back…

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"I like the way that you think Erik, yes, I will take her tonight, we will go somewhere far away, tell the company, tell them… I am on vacation. I will take her to the mountains, to a little cabin that my parents used to own. There, I will begin the domestication."

I smiled at the thought of a loving Lisa, and wondered why I hadn't thought of this before.

Erik tossed me the keys to a spare car, a black mustang, a bit faster than the beamer, and he gave a little nod, as if to say… "Go get her." He gave me a little cloth with a chemical on it, which I put in my pocket, for now.

I set my face into work mode, and stormed into the room where Lisa was held, Erik at my heels. I meant to look angry, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Lisa, and a woman. Was this Erik's Christine?

It was. Erik raged past me, and picked the dazed Christine up, flinging her over his shoulder, whispering words that sounded violent in her ear, creating a terrified look in her eyes.

Did I really want to do that to Lisa?

Whatever it takes, I will have her.

Erik left the room, storming away to somewhere else in the house.

I pulled a knife out of my pocket, and cut the ropes constricting her, and as soon as her hands where free, she pulled the gag from her mouth.

I felt powerful all of a sudden, when I reached into my other pocket, and pulled out the little cloth. She tried to fight me, but I placed the cloth over her nose and mouth, and whispered to her…

"That's it Leese, that's my girl…" A startled look entered her eye, and she fell unconscious. I carried her outside, and opened the passenger door, placing her in the seat next to me.

I sat in the driver's seat and revved the engine, as the gates opened in front of me.

A spray of gravel showered the other cars as I sped towards the mountains.

She would be mine, no doubt.

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and looked at her sleeping so peacefully.

Yes, mine… my own. My Lisa Reis- wait… my Mrs. Lisa Rippner.

I like the sound of that.


	7. My Kind of Bible

Chapter 7 of Misunderstandings

I own nothing related to Red Eye.

Summary: Story takes place two weeks after Jackson threatened Lisa. Jackson has escaped from the hospital, and Lisa has found a boyfriend, can Jackson just walk away? Or will he make a big brash message?

A/U: Haha, remember how last chapter I said I should make you wait a bit? It's been a YEAR. I'm like Erik with my writing… I will write a lot in a short period of time… then it could be weeks, months, or yes, even years until I update again. However, now I will try to be more diligent. Read and Review!

"Thanks for the Quickie!"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I opened the door to the cabin quietly. The place was covered in dust. I turned on the lights, that, thank god, still worked. I carried Lisa into the house, and set her on the sofa. She looked so peaceful as she lay on the couch, her left hand touching her lips just so, her chest rising and falling to her inner rythym. Her brows were furrowed just a little, as if she were entering a bad dream. I laughed at this. If her dreams were bad, just wait till she woke up.

I could hardly wait to tell her that there was only one bed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I woke up to the smell of a stew bubbling on the stove. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and my head pounded something terrible. I remembered what had happened as I looked around me. It seemed I was in a quaint little cottage, and under any other circumstances, I would have liked it.

There were green curtains on the windows, and no television to be seen. There was a rug on the floor, and the couch I sat upon seemed worn, maybe from the sixties. The walls were brown, and the floor was some kind of wood. Overall, the whole place was dirty, and covered in dust.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I looked up from stirring the pot to see that Lisa was awake.

"Well, it's about time Lisa." I said, enjoying her startled expression as she whipped her head around to face me. "Good afternoon, my love. Dinner will be done soon, and then maybe we can read from the Bible before bed."

She looked puzzled, and her hair slightly ruffled from her nap, making it look so soft and sensuous. A few of her curls fell onto her chest, and I stared a bit longer. I just wanted to throw her down on the carpet and ravish her right then.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jackson looked at me like I had something on my face. I subconsciously reached to check. He smiled dreamily, and I wondered what had gotten into him, or what kind of drugs he was taking… and if I could have any.

He brought me a bowl of soup, as I tried to piece everything together. He wasn't religious certainly…

"You believe in God?" I asked.

He laughed that manical laugh. "No," he chuckled. "My Bible. It's a little something I came up with a long time ago. It'll really give you a new perspective on life Leese. Not like that Dr. Phil crap you were reading. This will really help you."

I wondered what kind of Bible Jackson could ever think was holy. Nevertheless, as I looked into my stew, I realized how hungry I was. I ate as quickly as I could, not stopping to think of anything else.

He sat across from me on a loveseat, smirking as he watched me eat. I knew however, that he hadn't poisioned it. He hated me too much to let me go easily. No, he would torture me a bit before he actually did it.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I smirked as I imagined our meals together. Thanksgiving… I would cut the turkey, and she would smile at me from across the table. She would have prepared a feast for us, and we would eat heartily before she would tuck our children into bed, and then we would make love in our bedroom.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I finished the stew and looked at him. I set the bowl on the coffee table, and he got up. He went to a little bookcase and took out a black leatherbound book. The pages were yellowed and stained.

"This is the bible Lisa. Learn from it, and you will succeed. Learn from it, and you will always be safe."

I shivered as he caressed the spine of the book, and opened it to read.


End file.
